Classification: Aerva javanica. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Desert Yearningxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Aerva javanica known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Desert Yearningxe2x80x99. A variety was discovered in the wild in the Arava Valley, Israel at 100 m below sea level. Seed from the wild variety were collected, germinated and grown to maturity in a cultivated area. The new variety was selected from a population of Avera javanica plants as having the following desirable characteristics:
1. Hardy and firm stem.
2. Stem length of at least 80 cm.
3. Convenient plant shape for harvesting.
4. Stable flower color.
5. Long shelf life of cut flowers.
6. Attractive, unsymmetrical flowering.
The new variety differs from its native female population (unpatented) as follows:
1. xe2x80x98Desert Yearningxe2x80x99 has an average plant height of 1.5-1.8 m, whereas the native female population has an average plant height of 0.3-1.2 m.
2. xe2x80x98Desert Yearningxe2x80x99 has an average inflorescence length of 0.2-0.35 m, whereas the native female population has and average inflorescence length of 0.1-0.2 m.
3. xe2x80x98Desert Yearningxe2x80x99 blooms year round, whereas the native female population blooms only in spring and summer.
The new variety is similar to its native female population in leaf size and shape and flower shape and structure.
No male parentage or similar cultivars to xe2x80x98Desert Yearningxe2x80x99 are known.
The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in June 1997 in Hatzeva, Israel. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of the new variety remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.